


I Win

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	I Win

 

"I WIN!" I exclaimed in victory, throwing my cards on the table. 

Rhett grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Okay, okay, well done."

"So what do I get?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively, leaning forward to rest my chin in my hands. 

Rhett chuckled. "What do you want?"

I shook my head. "I know, I know. No touching." I smiled at my joke. I could never pass up the opportunity to flirt with him. I cast my eyes downward.

"Well..." Rhett said slowly, "what if we weren't touching?"

My gaze darted to his face. "What?" There was no way he was serious.

But he stood, and walked to my side of the table, looking down at me. He didn't say anything more. He simply smiled and nodded for me to follow him. I stood hesitantly, sure that this was some test, some joke. Any moment he was going to laugh at me.

Rhett crossed the room and sat on his couch. "Turn around." He ordered quietly. I obeyed, trembling slightly. I heard him inhale, and felt a prickling on my skin. I just knew he was tracing my figure with his eyes. "Take those off." He said.

I took a deep breath. I slowly slid my yoga pants over my ass, bending forward to give him a good view. It seemed he wasn't joking at all. I stood again and faced him, and my breath caught. He sat, still in his tshirt with his cock in his hand. My eyes widened, then I smiled. 

_Okay then._

I pulled my shirt up over my head, then unclasped my bra and let it fall. He stroked himself and watched me hungrily. If I couldn't touch, I could at least give him a show. I grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor, leaning back on to one hand, tracing my body with the other. I rubbed myself through the thin material of my thong and moaned quietly. I bit my lip as I looked at him, seeing him stroking himself, wishing I could just go take him inside me. Instead, I lulled my head back and continued touching myself, every so often opening my eyes to look at him again. 

My soft cries grew louder as I went, the feel of his eyes on me thrilling me with nervous adrenaline. I felt the climb begin as my legs trembled violently. "Oh my God, yes, oh!" I came, my body shuddering. It took me a moment, but when I looked at him, he was still watching. I stood once I was sure I could, and walked over to stand in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No touching, remember?" He said softly.

"I want you to cum on my face." I said. "That's the prize I want. I won, remember?" 

He looked floored for moment. But as he stood, I knelt, and I looked up at him doe-eyed. I leaned close-dangerously close- but not touching him. He felt my breath on his cock. I watched as he worked, biting my lip, uttering things here and there like, "I wish I could taste it," and "You're so fucking hot. I want it..."

I touched my own chest, since I couldn't touch him. He began his climax soon, breathing heavier, and stroking himself faster. 

"Oh fuck- yeah- fuck, I'm gonna cum-" He grabbed the back of my hair and tilted my face up towards him, spilling on to my chin and mouth, dripping on to my neck and chest. When he was spent, he braced himself on my shoulder, keeping his balance. 

I licked my lips lasciviously and stood, inches from his face. After looking him in the eye a moment, I shoved him back on to the couch. 

"No touching." I turned and went to get a towel.


End file.
